


Your Warmth is Comforting

by serenesage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, happy birthday keito, lowkey gets horny for a bit but then it's soft for the rest of the fic, they're married and living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesage/pseuds/serenesage
Summary: The kiss is admittedly, more awkward than Keito had expected. So awkward that in fact, they didn’t even kiss. Keito has to admit, the couch wasn’t probably the best place to make out on. This became blatantly obvious as their foreheads crashed together and Keito fell back onto the armrest, chuckling lightly through it all. He feels a whole lot less worse about laughing when Kuro breaks out into laughter.





	Your Warmth is Comforting

Keito notices Kuro sigh as he flips through channels on the TV absentmindedly, completely disinterested. On the other hand, he was on his side reading a book he had gotten earlier today for his birthday while pressed against Kuro’s chest, who was behind him. He flicks the TV off with a sigh, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Keito is far too used to this- placing his bookmark onto the page he was in. Kuro was obviously going to try to get some attention out of him, as this had happened a few times before.

He closes the book, flipping onto his back. “You’re done with that already?” he asks, placing that said book on the coffee-table not too far to the side of him.

“Nothin’ interestin’ was on. That gives me more time to spend with you, though.” Kuro answers as he climbs on top of him, Keito noticing his left leg was squished between his own thigh and the back pillows of the couch. Kuro leans down towards him, and Keito closes his eyes as their lips meet.

The kiss is admittedly, more awkward than he had expected. So awkward that in fact, they didn’t _even_ kiss. Keito has to admit, the couch wasn’t probably the best place to make out on. This becomes blatantly obvious as their foreheads crashed together and Keito fell back onto the armrest, chuckling lightly through it all. He feels less bad about laughing when Kuro breaks out into laughter.

“...We’re pretty shit at this, ain’t we.” Kuro laughs weakly against Keito’s chest, practically being on top of him. 

“Should try again, Kuro...” He sighs while he looks up at Kuro, acting like he’s unimpressed.

“Alright, alright. Don’t move towards me this time, Keito.” He pecks Keito on the lips lightly, starting off small. “ _That_ any better of a birthday kiss?” Keito isn’t sure if it was Kuro’s intention to practically whisper this into his ear or not, his breath warm on his skin.

“...Yeah, better.” He sighs as Kuro trails a few kisses from his earlobe down to his collarbones. Keito notices he’s starting off at a slow pace, leaving chaste kisses on his lips and then chin. Kuro’s lips are rougher than he expected, he noted he’d have to remind him to use chapstick.

It’s a surprisingly soft moment until- out of the blue Kuro lightly bites down onto his neck, and his tongue is _hot_ against Keito’s skin. “Kuro, you know I have a meeting tomorrow…-!“ He’s half cut off when he feels Kuro moving to that spot beneath his ear, sucking on it lightly. “N-No marks…!” he pants, already feeling some heat pooling in his stomach. What he said was clearly in vain, as he feels Kuro roughly bite down on that same spot he was sucking on previously.

“Relax, ya got foundation don’t ya?” he sits up, taking a look at the mark he left behind. “Not noticeable. Nobody’d give a shit anyways, doesn’t your manager _know_ I’m married to ya?”

Keito sighs, “I’m not exactly open about my love life, Kuro. My manager and my publishers _don’t_ exactly need to know what I’ve been doing privately with you, thank you.” He’s quite literally pouting, though he hopes it’s not obvious to Kuro.

“Yeah? Ya think so? How come they told me you happened to talk about me all the time when I met em’?” Kuro retorts, and Keito feels him slide his hand underneath his shirt and lightly pull it up, exposing his pale stomach.

“A-Ah… That’s not...” He sighs, the air against his bare stomach quite cold, and Kuro places a small kiss on his lips as he lightly chuckles. Kuro’s other hand makes its way to Keito’s face, cupping his cheek.

“Sure it’s not.” He says, and Keito opens his mouth to retort with something- before being quickly cut off by Kuro leaning down and sliding his tongue into his mouth. The mesh of their tongues together is enough to make his chest tighten, the force Kuro was applying onto him with the kiss alone only adding onto the heat pooling there.

Keito does admit, it did feel somewhat good, but he didn’t know if there was supposed to be this much teeth involved with the kiss or not. He blames it on the position they’re in, not having exactly changed from what they were in earlier.

The kiss itself is quite deep before Kuro parts to readjust himself and gets into a more comfortable position for the both of them. This time the kiss is _much_ smoother, and it makes Keito feel a whole lot warmer now. He never understood how Kuro got to be so good at this when he managed to do it correctly.

Kuro finally parts, lightly panting. “So how was _that_ for makin’ out, Keito?” He lightly smirks upon seeing the expression on Keito’s face, a string of drool hanging from his chin and his cheeks a deep red. He’s practically breathless, heavily panting compared to Kuro.

Keito adverts his eyes out of embarrassment. “Y-You can’t just go and do that out of nowhere, Kuro…!” His voice cracks as he speaks, and he wipes away the spit on his chin with his sleeve. “Although, I can’t say it wasn’t enjoyable…” Suddenly that chill from earlier was forgotten, and now he feels hot and prickly all over.

“Glad it was enjoyable for at least someone, this position is killin’ me.” Kuro sits up, straightening his back before letting out a sigh. “Had no idea this was such a shit way to make out.” Keito does admit, it’s not exactly comfortable being pressed against the handrest.

Kuro pauses for a moment, before looking down at Keito once again. “How about we move to your bed? Should be way more comfortable there.”

Keito looks up, eyeing the open window behind them. It’s almost pitch black outside, the sky dotted with a few dark clouds aside from the lights shining in from a few rooms in neighboring buildings. “...I have no objections, I suppose.” He sits up, and he’s about to stand up before he feels Kuro wrap his arms around him, picking him up effortlessly. 

Kuro holds Keito princess style, chuckling at the completely flustered expression the other was wearing.

“K-Kuro…! You can’t just…” He’s cut off by Kuro softly kissing him, efficiently silencing his complaints. Effortlessly he has Keito’s face burning, and he wonders just how red he might look right now. He, unfortunately, breaks the kiss and carries him over to his bed. 

“And here we are.” He gently sits Keito down on the bed before hopping onto it himself, crawling over to the other side of the bed. Metaphorically, of course, as this was a cheap single person bed that creaked every time someone had just so happened to slightly move a bit while sitting on it. Although he wished he had a two-person bed, they were only just recently married and moved and neither of them had previously owned one.

It’s not like Keito minds the quality of the bed- Kuro’s presence alone is enough to void his mind of any complaints he might have had. Plus, it’s nice sleeping pressed against his husband, especially on colder nights.

“You sure are persistent, aren’t you…” Keito sighs as Kuro leans over and lightly tucks him in, and then unbuttons the collar of the pajama top Keito had on, revealing his collarbones.

“Just makin’ sure ya get the rest ya need, Keito. You’re my husband, I can’t let ya stay up all night.” Keito feels warm at Kuro calling him husband- he wasn’t used to the other calling him something so intimate. Kuro shifts into place, placing a chaste kiss on Keito’s lips before properly laying down next to him.

“You’re lucky I have no deadlines coming up, else I’d have to reject…” Keito mumbles as he turns away from Kuro, his back facing the other man. “It’s not even 23:00…”

Kuro clings onto him, wrapping his arms around his chest efficiently. “Oi, nothin’s wrong with sleepin’ early, boss,” he says as he pulls Keito towards him. “Turn around, will ya?” Keito sighs as he flips over. Kuro’s green eyes were the first thing that greeted him, and then a small kiss on his lips shortly after. 

“You’re acting oddly clingy tonight, Kiryu. What’s with this…” He mutters as Kuro practically buries his face in the other's shoulder, and Keito can feel him grab onto one of his own hands.

Kuro’s palm against his own hand is much- much warmer than expected. With that and Kuro moving lower to place a few more kisses onto his neck and collarbone area, it’s hard for the redness on his cheeks to not be visible in the dark. He just hopes it’s not too evident, but that hope was quickly shattered when he hears Kuro chuckle lightly at him.

“It’s quite cute that you’re still embarrassed by me bein’ intimate. How long have we been together now…?” He says, as he takes Keito’s hand he was holding and lifts it up. He lightly kisses his knuckles, before then moving to his palm, and then his wrist.

“You’re just… Not always this intimate, it’s unexpected…” Keito adverts his eyes.

“I’ve noticed. So I decided, at least tonight, I’ll give ya the appreciation ya deserve, since it's your birthday and all. I’ve been slackin’ recently, with you stayin’ up so late workin’ your ass off on that manga.” Keito knows Kuro is scolding him for his chaotic schedule, and it’s completely justified. He’d been spending less time with Kuro, the other often going to sleep before he did. Sure- they exchanged words during the evening and Kuro always gave him a few quick goodnight kisses, but it was intimate moments like this that they were missing out on. 

“I’d like to apologize-" he starts before Kuro cuts him off by forcing him into a kiss. Except- it’s not exactly fitting of being described as forceful. It was more on the soft, caring side of things.

Kuro breaks the kiss after a few and squeezes his hand. “Ya got nothin’ to apologize for, boss. And I mean it. Let me just appreciate ya, kay...? It's your birthday after all.” He says, pulling Keito close to him. Keito notices rather quickly Kuro’s actually more-so pulling him towards his own chest, but it’s not like Keito minded that. 

“...Alright, you win.” Keito buries his face into his chest, letting out a soft relieved sounding sigh as Kuro wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead. This was undoubtedly the best day to end his birthday, with the two of them so pressed together. It’s quite warm, and Keito wonders if they even needed the thin blanket covering the both of them when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THESE CUTIES ON TWITTER @yomatsuriemaki !!


End file.
